Koyaanisqatsi
by Demetryan
Summary: Courts textes appartenant aux univers de Samaël et Moksha, s'attardant sur certains aspects des personnages, sur certaines anecdotes ou certains évènements. Chapitre 1 : Le reniement de l'apostat – Shura.


Titre : Koyaanisqatsi

Auteur : Demetryan

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

Note : Il s'agit de courts drabbles appartenant aux deux univers de Samaël et Moksha.

* * *

**KOYAANISQATSI**

* * *

_**1. Le reniement de l'apostat**_

Shura serra les poings et baissa la tête. De la sueur coulait sur son front jusque dans ses yeux, le long de ses joues et gouttait au sol. Il était assis sur un banc, dans les vestiaires embrumés de cris, de rires, d'injures, de corps nus. Shura enfila ses vêtements sans même prendre de douche et sortit d'un pas précipité. Le tissu collait à sa peau transpirante et le glaçait sous le vent froid. Ce jour de novembre était bas, gris, sans âme.

Shura marchait tout droit, le regard rivé au sol, les mains dans les poches. L'entraînement l'avait épuisé, avait drainé chaque de ses forces pour le réduire à un état de fatigue qu'aucun être humain n'aurait pu supporter sans s'écrouler. Mais ici, la normalité n'avait pas sa place. À quatorze ans, Shura n'était plus un enfant. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'être un adolescent ; on l'avait précipité vers les affres d'une vie d'adulte intransigeante et punitive. Déjà meurtrier à la conscience noyée par le sang d'un de ses frères d'armes, le jeune homme avait le visage dur, le geste toujours sans pitié, et il traînait à ses trousses une réputation de chevalier droit à la fidélité indéfectible.

Mais Shura savait pourtant qu'une part de lui était une part de trop. Elle était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas être, tout ce qui lui reniait le droit de prétendre à la perfection, à la loyauté qu'un gardien d'Athéna devait atteindre. Cette part de lui le dévorait, et chaque jour un plus, Shura priait pour la voir disparaître. Il admonestait son âme pour renaître dans la justice. Hélas, il retombait toujours.

Il portait le dégoût au fond de lui. Il était une abomination.

_Je ne mérite pas mon armure. _

Sa froideur était une réponse de survie à la réalité, et Shura se tenait loin de tout pour garder le confort du secret. Si lui seul le savait, lui seul pouvait se haïr et tenter de se corriger. Parfois, il avait envie de se crever les yeux, de s'arracher le cœur, de se mettre en lambeaux.

Shura ne pouvait retenir les regards furtifs, son souffle qui s'accélérait quand il surprenait le corps transformé de ses camarades. Il avait honte. Combien de fois avait-il dû cacher un début d'érection, combien de fois avait-il dû baisser la tête pour retenir ses larmes d'impuissance face à l'évidence ? Tout ceci s'était formé insidieusement, par étape, et l'avait mis au pied du mur, quand un soir, il n'avait pu retenir sa main qui s'était glissée dans son caleçon. Et toutes les images de ces corps virils, de ces muscles, de ces sexes dressés, avaient précipité son premier orgasme, sous des caresses pataudes et désespérées. Stupidement, il avait pleuré, les doigts poisseux, le corps tremblant.

_Je suis un monstre._

Cet après-midi encore, son regard sombre avait effleuré le corps d'un autre chevalier, ses cuisses épaisses, sa poitrine, son dos. Encore une fois, la culpabilité l'avait envahi. Shura s'arrêta enfin et se laissa tomber à genoux dans le sable qui bordait un petit bassin, près du palais du pope. Il se vit dans l'eau paisible. Shura leva les doigts, palpa son visage, pinça la peau de son cou, et soudain, avec un cri de rage, frappa son reflet du plat de la main.

_Je ne serai jamais comme ça. _

_Je ne serai jamais une aberration, une disgrâce. _

_Je ne serai jamais une répugnance. _

_Je ne serai jamais ce que je suis._

-o-

Note : L'idée d'intégrer dans _Samaël _un court passage sur les difficultés de Shura à accepter son homosexualité (et son déni total) m'avait traversé l'esprit mais je n'avais jamais trouvé la bonne occasion. Sinon, le titre, cela vient du langage hopi et cela veut dire vie en déséquilibre. Je trouve que ça correspondait bien aux deux histoires dont ces courts textes sont tirés XD (et c'est aussi le titre d'un film de Godfrey Reggio, au passage XD).


End file.
